Koh
Koh (コ, Ko) is the empress of Universe 7B and ruler of the so-called Saiyan Empire. Formerly an elite Saiyan soldier in Gellid's Army, Koh commanded the Elite Vanguard, a small squad consisting of powerful Saiyan warriors. A key player in the Saiyan Rebellion, Koh lead her race to overthrow their former masters, the Frost Demons. With emperor Gellid's death at her hands, she usurped his throne, and lead a genocide that adecimated the Frost Demon's numbers. She was the wife of Kerriah and the mother of Mimi. Known across her universe as a powerful but callous and strong-willed tyrant, Koh inspired reverence and fear alike. Adding to her infamy was her status as an Agent of Destruction, at times acting on the behalf of Nessie when the goddess was indecisive about or didn't want to destroy a planet. Appearance Koh is a tall and light skinned woman, standing at an above-average height of 177.80cm (5’ 10”). Her hair is black in color, worn in a long fashion, and is full and wavy compared to the straight or spiky hair her species tends to demonstrate. Unlike other Saiyans, her eyes are golden in color, with full lashes and a lidded, bored look to them. She has sharp, defined facial features. She is wears red lipstick and has a small mole on her left cheek. Koh is a plump and well endowed woman, being noticeably more chubby than the average Saiyan. This grants her a soft and motherly appearance that contrasts to the typical musclebound build of the Saiyan race. In spite of her bulk, Koh is nevertheless still very strong and capable of moving at the same speed as her Saiyan peers. When going into the Super Saiyan state, her form becomes slightly more slender and muscular. She had a brown furred tail. Typically, Koh wears regal and lavish attire, namely dresses or other similar articles of clothing. In battle, she dons a custom suit of Saiyan battle armor: her armor is red and white in color, with a dark crimson bodysuit underneath, a cape that is blue on the outside and red on the inside, and white gloves and boots. A circlet is worn around her head and she wears a pair of matching earrings. When she was a younger woman, Koh was much slimmer than her current state. She wore battle armor that was black, white, and purple in color, as well as a visor-like scouter that covered both eyes. The lens of her scouter was blue in color. Her ki manifested as violet in color. Personality Biography Early Life Koh was born on the planet Sadala in Age ---. She was the second child of Celeron and Shalo, and was the younger sister of the Saiyan warrior, Brok. Soldier in the Empire Saiyan Rebellion After the fateful showdown between Brok and Gellid, which ended in Brok's death, command of the Saiyan Rebels fell squarely on Koh's shoulders. Drastically different in temperament than her brother, many worried that the rebellion was doomed without a strong figure to lead it. However, Koh rose to the challenge, proving to be a clever and passionate leader. Whereas the rebellion used simple tactics under Brok's command, it instead shifted gears, using numerous tricks and underhanded tactics, as well as guerilla warfare, to destroy their enemies. Victory after victory started to pour in as Koh lead the Saiyan rebels. The victories of the Saiyans culminated in an attack that killed all of emperor Gellid's top advisors and set the Frost Demon's empire into panic. All the while, burning with hatred at Gellid for the slaying of her brother, Koh spent the majority of her time battling and training in order to unlock the Super Saiyan state Brok failed to obtain. She, too, was unable to unlock the secrets of the transformation and became increasingly frustrated - to the point of dismissing the notion of a Super Saiyan as a mere myth. As the rebellion dragged on, Koh's tactics and cruelty began to match - and surpass - that of the Frost Demons themselves. Her advisors began to question the path Koh was headed down - and started to believe that she was becoming the very thing she hated. The rebellion ended late in Age ---, when Gellid lead his empire to a final, devastating attack on Sadala. Intending to destroy the planet and exterminate the Saiyan race, Gellid and his forces gathered in preparation in Sadala's orbit. Seeing a chance to destroy their hated enemy, Koh and her forces met them in space, instigating a massive battle. In the confusion, Koh and her Elite Vanguard slaughtered their way to Gellid personally. Challenging the emperor directly, Koh was instead consumed by Gellid's Supernova, which he launched in response. Listella and Kerriah, as well as the remaining Saiyan rebels, witnessed this and thought this was the end. Fate had something else in mind, as Koh instead repelled the attack, and emerged from the fiery orb transformed, at last, into the Super Saiyan state. Amazed at her own transformation, Koh stated that she had learned all she needed to know, and launched a Supernova of her own which consumed the emperor, his forces, and their starships. Awed, the Saiyan warriors knelt and unanimously declared Koh their queen. One age was ending and another beginning... Rise of the Saiyan Empire Declared the ruler of the Saiyan race, fresh off the defeat of the galactic emperor, Koh wasted no time in seizing former Frost Demon territory. Her first edict was the eradication of the Frost Demon race, enacting a sanctioned genocide against them, and unleashed her soldiers onto their holdings and worlds. She went to their homeworld next and, in retribution for the attempted destruction of Sadala, destroyed the planet itself. While pockets of Frost Demons remained, they were crushed and defeated, scattered across the universe as shadows of their former selves. All the while, the races and worlds that belonged to Gellid's empire swore fealty to Koh and the Saiyans, thus giving birth to a new Saiyan empire. Namek .]] Word of a planet with miraculous artifacts called Dragon Balls eventually reached the empress' ears and was intrigued by the Dragon Balls' wish-fulfilling properties. Seeking a new planet to rule and a method of achieving immortality, Koh and her forces arrived at Namek with the intent of conquering the planet, subjugating the natives, and finding the Balls. Upon arrival, Koh presented the native Namekians a choice: turn over the Dragon Balls and join the empire, or die. The proud natives refused, knowing full well that the empress would misuse the Balls for evil purposes. Instead of dirtying her own hands, Koh let her soldiers do as they wished, and permitted them to kill the natives with impunity. Particularly, she allowed Kerriah to kill as many as she pleased and do whatever she wished, refusing to reprimand or reign her in. Koh and her allies were challenged by the Earthling warrior Seth, who attempted to buy time for her friends and the Namekians to escape the Saiyan onslaught. Koh permitted Kerriah to fight the Earthling, who managed to fend the Saiyan warrior off in the ensuing battle. When Seth critically wounded Kerriah with her Special Beam Cannon, this sent Koh into a rage. She proceeded to brutally and mercilessly beat the Earthling. The fight was so one-sided, Koh survived a powerful Dodon Ray with little damage and was able to completely nullify a https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Tri-Beam with an energy shield. When Seth unleashed the Kaio-ken, Koh demonstrated her formidable power by retaliating with a single fatal Death Beam. Seth's sacrifice wasn't entirely in vain, as it forced Koh to evacuate Kerriah to the Medical Machine in their spaceship, thus allowing the surviving Namekians and her allies time to escape. Power Abilities Techniques * Flight * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sense]: Formerly unable to detect ki without the assistance of a scouter, Koh achieved this ability after rigorous training. * [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Transfer Ki Transfer] * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Senses Offensive (Energy) * Death Ball * Death Beam ** Barrage Death Beam ** Crazy Finger Beam * Death Saucer * Death Star * Meteor Break * Star Destroyer * Sudden Storm * Supernova Offense (Martial) * Phantom Menace * Void Dancer Defensive * Energy Barrier Supportive * Afterimage Technique * Amorous Glance * Audacious Laugh * Emperor's Sign * Power Ball * Saiyan Power * Stripping Transformations * Great Ape * Super Saiyan ** Super Saiyan Second Grade ** Super Saiyan Third Grade ** Super Saiyan Full Power * Super Saiyan 2 Trivia * Following the Saiyan naming scheme of vegetable puns, Koh's name is derived from the vegetable kohlrabi. * Koh is heavily inspired by Frieza and Turles. * In Dokkan Battle, Koh would be in the Extreme Class. Her types would mostly be in the INT, PHY, and STR categories. * Many of Koh's techniques are references to Star Wars. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Saiyans Category:Former Villains Category:Mothers Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Villains